


How Snape's Portrait Came to be in The Headmaster's Office

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: My take on how Professor Snape's portrait was put up on the walls of Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts
Kudos: 2





	How Snape's Portrait Came to be in The Headmaster's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction . Feedback appreciated  
> DISCLAIMER: Harry potter is not mine. Only to Joanne Rowling

A raven-haired person walked down the long corridor leading to the gargoyle which guarded the Headmaster’s -now Headmistress’- office. He marveled at how quickly the castle had patched up to its original state, though the signs of the war still remained. “How do you do? “he politely asked the gargoyle. “I am better, Harry Potter” the gargoyle said in its low, gravelly voice as he moved aside to admit Harry.  
  
“You let me in without the password?” asked Harry, a bit incredulous.   
“Well, Harry Potter, Defeating You Know Who does get you some privileges, in you go Mr. Potter”  
  
Harry potter walked in to the Headmistress’ office and greeted Professor McGonagall. His eyes looked at all the portraits in the room and he frowned, “Professor, why is Professor Snape’s portrait not here?”  
  
“He chose to abandon his post Mr. Potter, and thus the castle does not recognize him as headmaster “  
“But Professor, the castle doesn’t know of his deeds”  
“Mr. Potter, Severus Snape was an accomplished Occlumens and he managed to fool even the castle, you do remember what happened in your fifth year? The castle refused entry to Dolores Umbridge…”  
  
“Professor. You speak as if the castle were a sentient being…”  
Minerva McGonagall sighed,” The castle is a sentient being Harry.”  
“You mean there’s a being that represents the castle?”  
“Being?” Came a lilting motherly voice “Harry Potter... Hello, child”  
  
Harry saw Minerva gasp and curtsy “Lady Hogwarts …A pleasure ...are you healed completely?”  
“Not yet Minerva “ came that lilting voice again. ” Will you not acknowledge me Harry”?  
  
Harry was staring dumbfounded at the walls which had just spoken. As Harry started, and began to speak, the voice came again from all around, “I, Mr. Potter am Lady Hogwarts. You wished to tell me about Severus Tobias Snape’s true motives and have a portrait installed for him in the Headmaster’s office yes?  
“Er ...err yes. But wouldn’t you have seen...Er...” said Harry feeling a wee bit foolish  
“But I know of his true motives otherwise the Headmaster’s office would never have allowed him in, but he effectively abandoned his post …”  
“Yes, ma’am but he did so as he had to find me and tell me something important “  
“Yet, he did not find you ...you found him.”  
  
“Yeah…,” Harry’s voice trailed away as he remembered in what state he had found the former Potions Master, “Neville tells me he did try stop many of the tortures the Carrows had planned out and Er… tried to safeguard the students as much as possible”  
“He abandoned his post Mr. Potter. Noble though his intentions were. “  
“Lady Hogwarts ...I agree that he did abandon his post. But he did do his duty of safeguarding the students despite constraints he was under. Can’t you make an exception ...please?”  
There was silence for a while as if, the castle was contemplating her choice then there was a flow of approving magic, Harry smiled and that is how Professor Snape’s portrait came to be in the Hogwarts headmaster’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
